


I Can Take Care of Myself

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a none-too-pleasant encounter with drunk idiots trying to pick her up, Senna isn't too excited to have to talk to Tonraq too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Take Care of Myself

"Hey honey, where're you going in such a rush? C'mon babe, slow down, hang with us for a bit."

Senna sighed, keeping pace as she fervently hoped the creeps following her would give up soon. She didn't have any doubt she could handle them, but Master Katara would undoubtedly be upset that her apprentice had sent people  _to_  the clinic instead of  _away_  from it. 

_They'll probably just give up soon. I hope they give up soon. I don't want to have to heal these idiots, especially if I'm the one that has to hurt them. But if that's what it takes for them to leave me alone..._

Senna continued down the sidewalk, unaware of the figure on the on the other side of the street keeping a sharp eye on the men tailing her.

They were gaining on her, Tonraq realized with a jolt, and such a small woman probably wouldn't be able to handle all three of those men, even if they were drunk.

He started across the street, walking faster when he saw one of the men place his hand on the woman's shoulder.

Senna nearly sighed with frustration. 

"I didn't want to have to do this," she grumbled, clearly upset.

Grabbing her would-be assailant's hand, she twisted his thumb back and was swiftly rewarded with a howl of pain.

"Kanut," Senna fairly snarled, "It's me you drunk meathead." She pushed him backwards into his friends, almost smiling when they fell on their rears onto the ice.

"Tadlo, Nutaaq, what in the blessed moon spirit's name do you two think you're doing?! What would your mothers say?!"

She planted her fists firmly on her hips, a scowl marring her features.

"I'm almost ashamed to know you three! How dare you try to come on to a woman who's clearly  _trying to get away from you?!"_

Kanut had quickly sobered and looked sheepishly up at Senna, wincing in the face of her rage. "Sorry Senna, we didn't know it was-"

"So if it wasn't me you would have kept harassing me?! For spirits' sake! I'm sure Auntie Nukka taught you better than that!"

Senna was seeing red, clearly fed up with the behavior of the men fairly cowering in front of her. It was late, she was tired, and she just wanted to get home to her little apartment, slip into her bed, and take a well-deserved night's rest. Instead she was stuck dealing with these numbskulls. She hoped she wouldn't have to pound any more sense into their alcohol-muddled skulls.

"You three need to go home  _right now,"_ she seethed, "Or so help me I will tell your mothers about your terrible behavior."

One of them, still clearly inebriated, piped up, "You can't tell us what to do, Senna! You're not my mother!"

Senna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.  _I will not hit him upside the head. I will not hit him upside the head._

 Closing her eyes, she concentrated, and was again rewarded by an answering howl of surprise.

"What the hell?"

Senna wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and plastered a smile on her face.

His torso was now covered with a thick sheet of ice.

"Unless you get home and bathe yourself in warm water, and soon, you're going to have a bad case of hypothermia come tomorrow morning."

She rounded on his friends.

"Now unless you two want the same to happen to you, I suggest you take him," she jabbed her thumb in his direction, "And leave. Now."

She shook her head as they scrambled to their feet and scampered away, and started when Tonraq coughed behind her.

She quickly regained her composure and glared at him defiantly. "What?"

Tonraq shrugged. "I was going to help you out-"

"A fat lot of help you were then! Look, I'm fine, no bumps, no bruises, no broken bones. So you can stuff it and leave me alone."

Tonraq raised an eyebrow, amused at the immediate irritable reaction.

"Are you always this irritable or is tonight special?"

Senna opened her mouth to reply with another snarky remark, but quickly closed her mouth, ran a hand over her face and sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's late, I'm tired, and I have no idea who you are. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Tonraq flashed her a grin. "That's fine. I'm just glad you're okay is all. I'm Tonraq."

Senna allowed a small smile to settle on her face. "Thanks. I'm-"

"You're Senna." When Tonraq saw a flash of uncertainty and mistrust in her eyes, he was quick to add, "I heard those three idiots say your name. I'm not stalking you, I swear."

Senna sighed again, "I'm that easy to read, huh? Look, Tonraq? It was nice meeting you, but it's really late, and I'd like to get home and sleep."

Tonraq grinned. "Obviously." When Senna opened her mouth, no doubt to scathe him with some stinging retort, Tonraq interjected "I'll walk you home."

Senna shut her mouth, surprised. "You'll do what now?"

Tonraq grinned. "I'll walk you home. You're obviously exhausted, and I'm willing to bet if any more idiots come running past, having me along will probably deter them.  _Not_  that you couldn't take them. But I doubt you'd want to go through the trouble."

"Yes, but how do I know you-"

"How do you know I won't turn into one of those horny idiots? Please, even I'm not that stupid. You could probably take me down with both hands tied behind your back, and like you said, it's late, I'm tired, and I just want to make sure you get home safely."

Senna, too tired to argue at this point, just nodded and started to walk home. 

"That's fine, then. But I'm warning you, if you try anything-"

Tonraq held his hands up. "I don't particularly want to lose any of my limbs to frostbite. So you don't have to worry. Let's just get you home."

"Thanks."

"No problem."


End file.
